1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, a control method, an image processing apparatus, a portable terminal, and an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an image processing system in which an image processing apparatus is operated by a portable terminal, a control method, the image processing apparatus, the portable terminal, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses such as copiers, printers, and MFPs (Multi-Functional Peripherals) including those functions are often used in office environments. Many users have opportunities to use those apparatuses.
On the other hand, with the recent widespread use of portable terminals, users carry portable equipment such as mobile phones having a function of connecting to the Internet, a camera function, and a position detection function and are familiar themselves with using them. Then, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-351024 and 2006-091390, some portable information terminals obtain information stored beforehand in association with positional information from a server and combine the information with the captured image, thereby allowing users to view information such as facility usage status or reservation information based on the captured image.
As such image processing apparatuses grow more sophisticated, the operations for users to give operation instructions become complicated. Therefore, the users who use the apparatuses less frequently or the users who use different kinds of apparatuses find it difficult to recognize available functions or find it difficult to use the apparatuses due to the complicated operations.
Then, in light of the widespread use of portable terminals as described above, users may desire to use portable terminals familiar to them even when operating image processing apparatuses.